Typical radio communication systems include sectored and omni-directional cell sites as shown in FIG. 1. Communication system 100 includes a plurality of cell sites A-F and a communication device such as a portable radio (e.g., cellular telephone, etc.) 102 is shown operating within the communication system. Cell sites A-D and G are omni-directional cell sites, while cell sites E and F are shown as sectored cell cites.
In a typical prior art communication system such as system 100, the communication device 102 has no knowledge if a given cell site is an omni-directional or sectored cell site since this information is not provided to the portable radio 102. Not having this cell site information hinders the ability of the portable radio 102 from making informed mobility management decisions such as when dealing with cell site handovers, etc.
Another problem encountered in communication systems is referred to as the “ping-pong” effect that is caused when a communication device is repeatedly handed over between two cell sites. This ping-pong effect typically occurs when a communication device is operating within the coverage boundaries of two sites of a sectored cell site or between two overlapping cell coverage areas, such as between sectors 1 and 2 of cell site E of communication system 100. A need thus exists in the art for a method that can provide for a solution to these problems.